This invention relates to a large-scale control system. In particular, it relates to an integrated control system capable of integratedly controlling a plurality of independent control systems.
In recent years, due to the increase in the volume of information with the advancement of systems, the requirement for grasping the states of systems swiftly and accurately has increased. Therefore, a plurality of process controllers and man/machine interface control systems (hereinafter, MMI systems') are connected through high-speed LAN, and a practical control system which executes monitoring and control of the system on a display device composed of a CRT fitted with a touch screen has been developed.
When controlling a large-scale system to be controlled, as shown in FIG. 1, it is the general practice to construct multiple independent control systems.
However, in this case, since each control system is completely independent, the ability to monitor and control by a single display device is limited to each independent control system.
Since each of the multiple control systems is independent in this way, users' dissatisfaction has accumulated over the fact that monitoring and controlling multiple control systems with a single display device is not possible.